memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Barclay
Lieutenant Reginald Endicott "Reg" Barclay III was a highly talented Starfleet systems diagnostic engineer. He always appeared to be nervous and lacking in confidence, stammering profusely, and was known to be reclusive and extremely introverted. As a result of these traits, some crewmembers began to refer to him as "Broccoli." Starfleet career Prior to Barclay's transfer to the in 2366, he was assigned to the . As a Lieutenant junior grade stationed aboard the Enterprise-D, Barclay had a tendency to spend more time inside the Holodeck where he was more confident and comfortable, than in real social situations. ( ) Barclay also suffered from severe transporter phobia, although he later overcame this psychological barrier. ( ) However, he developed arachnophobia as a result of these events. Later in 2375, Commander Worf and Chief O'Brien specifically mentioned nobody could forget him when remembering old friends on the Enterprise. He was remembered by O'Brien and Worf most for his extravagant "Three Musketeers" programs he invited the crew to join him in. ( ) During the Borg encounter of 2366-2367, Barclay worked on repairs with Sherman following the Enterprise s unsuccessful attempt to destroy the Borg cube using a burst of energy from the deflector dish. ( ) Later that year, after an encounter with an alien probe, Barclay's IQ was raised to somewhere between 1200 and 1450. Unknown to Barclay, the probe's creators (known as the Cytherians) caused this so that Barclay would bring the Enterprise to them as was their custom of researching new races. Although he was returned to normal by the Cytherians, Barclay did retain a bit of the confidence and intelligence this experience gave him. ( ) In 2369, Barclay assisted Alexander Rozhenko in writing a holodeck program based on Deadwood, South Dakota during the Ancient West. Barclay included a prostitute in the simulation that Worf did not appreciate. ( ) Barclay later had a counseling session with Deanna Troi in mid-2370. ( ) Barclay was also a hypochondriac and was prone to self-diagnosis – he once thought himself to have transporter psychosis; on another occasion, he believed himself to have Terellian Death Syndrome. In 2370, a treatment for Urodelan flu, a mild illness, provided by Doctor Beverly Crusher activated a recessive gene that caused Barclay and the rest of the Enterprise crew to mutate into their former stages of evolution. Barclay transformed into a spider-like creature, ironic considering his fear of them. Once cured of this disorder, Crusher decided to name the new illness Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome as an homage to its first known patient. ( ) In 2371, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station and worked as part of the original holo-engineering team in Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory to test the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. ( ) Barclay would transfer aboard the new prior to the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. He traveled into the past with the rest of the crew to April 4th, 2063, the day before First Contact, where he was able to meet one of his idols, Dr. Zefram Cochrane. He helped him repair the Phoenix warp ship after a Borg attack, and even got to shake Dr. Cochrane's hand. ( ) By 2376, after working with Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the EMH mark I at Jupiter Station, he became obsessed with the return of the starship from the Delta Quadrant, and petitioned to be assigned to the Pathfinder Project at the Communications Research Center. Barclay's holo-addiction returned after he created a semi-accurate recreation of the starship and its crew, who all really liked and heavily relied upon him because of his programming. He even kept a pet cat, which he named "Neelix". It should also be noted that the Lieutenant has a deep affection for cats, and for some reason the cats return this affection. Spot, Data's pet cat, found only her owner and the lieutenant to be suitable for her mercurial tastes. It was Barclay's efforts that led to two-way communication being made with Voyager, when he came up with the idea of directing a tachyon beam towards an approaching Class B itinerant pulsar to send a signal through an artificial micro-wormhole to be generated from the resulting gravimetric surge. Unfortunately, Barclay chose to suggest his idea in the middle of an official briefing with Admiral Owen Paris, against Commander Harkins' orders. Barclay was dismissed from the project by Harkins on temporary leave, after he discovered the engineer's obsession with Voyager, despite Barclay's protests. He later admitted to Counselor Deanna Troi that he missed the sense of family that he had on the Enterprise. However, Barclay returned to the CRC, and again activated the Voyager holoprogram. He attempted to use the program to activate his plan to use the MIDAS array to communicate with the real ship, using the holographic characters to protect and assist him. Just as Harkins used a simulated warp core breach to end the program, Captain Kathryn Janeway hailed the Communications Center, having received Barclay's message - finally, two way communication had been established with the ship. Tom Paris toasted with Voyager's crew christening Barclay an honorary member. Following Barclay's success in communicating with Voyager he was rewarded with a promotion to full Lieutenant; he also began forming social relations, specifically with his superior's sister-in-law Hope, who also had an affection for cats. ( ) Barclay had developed a hologram based on his image to help Voyager. However, he sent it to the Delta Quadrant twice but had no success. He became frantic to discover what went wrong. Yet his superiors insisted that a spatial phenomenon may have been responsible. His suspicions grew so crazy that he interrupted a children's tour saying that the Borg or Romulans were involved but he was sent off on vacation to relax. By his design, he met Deanna Troi again. Based on his own accord, his luck had improved, at least for a while, including the time around Commander Geordi La Forge's birthday party, but then things went sour. He told her his troubles, and even mentioned that his girlfriend, Leosa, had left him after he told her everything about the Pathfinder and his hologram. Starfleet had her detained, where it was revealed to Barclay that Leosa was a dabo girl, rather than a teacher as she lead him to believe. With Troi's help, they discovered that a trio of Ferengi had intercepted his hologram and reprogrammed it to deceive Voyager, with a few hints from Leosa that Borg nanoprobes were worth a lot of latinum. It was apparent that the Ferengi planned to use a geodesic fold between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants with the hologram tricking Voyager into it with false inoculations and shielding, which would kill everyone aboard. Barclay posed as his hologram, bluffing to the Ferengi that Voyager was bound to survive and was going to blast them on the other side of the fold. Due to luck, Voyager was saved. Barclay made another hologram, this time with more security features to demand to others to "Identify yourself!" Troi invited him on a double date with Commander Riker and a friend of his, Maril, a real teacher. ( ) In 2378, Barclay was on duty at the Communications Center while Admiral Paris was visiting. During his visit, long range sensors detected a Borg transwarp conduit opening just outside the Sol system. Barclay reported the information to the several visiting Admirals, as another Borg attack was feared. When a Borg sphere emerged, and then quickly exploded to reveal Voyager, Reg was one of the first to welcome them home. In an alternate timeline, in which it took USS ''Voyager sixteen more years to return to Earth, Barclay managed to stop stuttering (although his stammering would resurface when caught in a lie). He became a teacher at Starfleet Academy, teaching a class about the Borg. Barclay then helped Admiral Janeway in an attempt to travel back in time and bring Voyager back sooner.'' ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** (as a hologram) ** ** ** ** ** Background Barclay was played by actor Dwight Schultz. According to an early script for "Hollow Pursuits," he was originally named Endicott Reginald Barclay III, but the first and middle name were later switched. At the age of 43, Dwight Schultz was one of the oldest actors to portray a junior officer, making his first appearance as Barclay holding the rank of lieutenant junior grade. In the actual US Navy, upon which Starfleet ranks are mostly based, lieutenant jgs are normally in their early 20s with only prior enlisted (or "mustang jgs") holding this rank beyond the age of 30. Apocrypha *In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II, Barclay was temporary chief engineer on the Enterprise-E. *In Diane Duane's novel Dark Mirror, set in the mirror universe, Lieutenant Commander Barclay is Captain Picard's personal guard until Counselor Troi kills him. External links * * * de:Reginald Barclay fr:Reginald Barclay ja:レジナルド・バークレー nl:Reginald Barclay Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald